


The One With No Name

by BowlOfSouls



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowlOfSouls/pseuds/BowlOfSouls
Summary: Ice skating/office au. Starts off with a lot of SoMa, but will include some other ships along the way. To be honest I'm just going with the flow, here.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it. It’s time. Hell, I’m even typing this shit on my phone. Enjoy. Spread the word. The Soul Eater fandom shall make a fracking come back.
> 
> Warning: Chapter 2 is NSFW but the will be chapter filled with purely fluff as well.

Privacy. It’s a simple concept: one person’s space is left untouched, and they get to enjoy being alone for a second. Just a second was all Maka was asking for. But no. Apparently that was too much to ask.  
“Maka.”  
And so, it begins.  
“Maka.”  
Soul opened her door just slightly, enough to make his presence known. (As if it wasn’t already.)  
“Soul, what do you want?” She didn’t bother to look at him, keeping her eyes on the delicate text of the book. There was no real point in this, though. Her concentration has long since been broken.  
“I’m bored. It’s nice outside. And you are here, reading a book. You’ve been holed up in here so long you’ve started growing mold. Not cool.” She glanced his direction, just for a second. Though, it would be more accurate to call it a glare, in Soul's opinion. “Don’t give me that look, you know I’m right.”  
She doesn’t respond to him, simply turning the page with a small, huffy breath. Soul would almost call this a game for them. He would get bored of listening to the same music and come running over to Maka, she would ignore him, and he would see how long it took to drag her away from her reading. Though sometimes, it did take getting a little theatrical.  
“It’s been so long. My lady has been enchanted, sleeping away in this dungeon-"  
“I'm not sleeping.”  
Soul threw himself onto the bed, his arm draped over his face for dramatic emphasis. “She is lost to me. Forever doomed to be a boring bookworm, never to see the light of day again.” He turned his head slightly towards said lady, studying the detail of her face. She still wasn’t looking at him, but a small smile had crept its way onto her delicate face.  
Soul rolled towards her, obviously still trying to get her attention. Taking her book, he smiled as he placed his head in her lap. He gently set the book next to him, careful to keep her page marked. “Hi.”  
“Hi.” She couldn’t help but smile and run her fingers through his hair. “You are an idiot. An attention seeking idiot.”  
He reached up to tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, but you love me for it.”  
She planted a chaste kiss on his forehead, humming in agreement. They stayed like this for a moment, simply basking in each other’s presence. These were the moments Soul cherished the most; small, sweet delicate moments that seemed so fragile. Moments that were brief and likely forgotten by her, but always stored in Soul’s mind. Every time she smiled at him or looked at him, he felt so loved. He felt worthy. This feeling of being wanted wasn’t something he was quite used to, and still caught him off guard from time to time. It was difficult to accept the idea of not being a failure. Of not being some disappointment that walked out on the family business because he felt unwanted, unnecessary. With Maka, it was different. She was a reminder that he was capable of being loved and loving another. She was his person. His barely 5’2”, pig tail wearing person.  
“Soul!” He snapped out of his own thoughts. “You’ve got my attention now, so what do you want?” He made a faint humming sound and tapped his fingers against his chest. A slow rhythm formed drawing Maka's attention to his hands. They were slender and perfect, almost like a model’s, while hers were harsh and callused from her work. He was a pianist for the local theater, so it’s no wonder his hands were so elegant. “Pretty.” His tapping halted as he gave her a quizzical look.  
“What?”  
She caressed his hand into her own, slowly drawing circles around his knuckles. “Your hands. They are so pretty.” He snorted in response, but he didn’t bother to pull away. “I mean it. Mine are so rough, but yours are soft and refined.”  
“Jesus, Maka. You sound like your describing a piece of artwork.”  
“B-but you kind of are! At least to me…” He rolled his eyes as he sat up, noting the time on his watch.  
“Damn, you’re such a nerd.” He couldn’t ever admit how much he liked it when she praised him. Especially not when it was just so cute. Cheesy, but cute. If he wasn’t as good as he was at keeping his cool, he’d probably be blushing. “Why don’t we go ice skating? It’s been a while and you've told me you miss it.” She glanced down for a short moment and Soul saw a glimpse of sadness cross her face. “We don’t have to. It was just a suggestion. I thought maybe you’d want to go since you’ve been talking about it. It’s okay if you don’t want to, we could always go for a ride on the bike. Maybe do some sightseeing.”  
Her head jolted up, staring him a little. “N-no it's…” She took a long breath, closing her eyes for a brief moment. It’s okay. I want to go.” Soul raised his brow, searching her features for any opposition.  
“You’re sure? We really don’t have to go if you don’t want.” She leaned forward and kissed him softly, her lips lingering for just a moment. To Soul, they tasted like sweet strawberries, probably from her lip balm.  
“Yeah. The office has been stressful lately, and I think it would do me some good to try to skate again. It’s been a while so I’m probably rusty, though.” He brought her palm to his lips.  
“Rusty for you is easily too advanced for normal people, Maka. You’ll do just fine.”  
"Okay, yeah. Let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFWWWW  
> But hey, they actually went ice skating.

Watching Maka skate has always been a guilty pleasure of Soul’s. It was like watching a composition come to life; a simple melody twirling and gliding along the smooth ice, slowly building into a symphony. Her hair was in a bun to keep her hair out of her face, though her bangs proved to be counterintuitive. She started slow, setting a good pace to get herself back into the motions. It had been a while since she skated and he could tell she was more than nervous, even if he was her only audience member (well, the only one paying attention anyway). As she picked up momentum in a small little corner of the rink, her motions became more fluid and confident. There was a sense of elegance in the way her legs moved her along the ice. Gentle swirls and spins blossomed into calculated jumps. Nothing too risky, but he could see a smile grace her features. She was having fun.   
She glided over to where Soul was leaning against the wall of the rink, sweat glistening from her skin and breath a little heavy. “I told you I was rusty.” He caught her waist with one of his arms, using the other to keep himself propped against the wall.  
“Maka, if I tried any of that I would have landed on my ass,” he brushed away some wisps of hair that had escaped behind her ear. “Stop selling yourself short. It isn’t cool.” She responded with a groan and threw her head back in a dramatic fashion.   
“Okay, okay. Whatever you say.” She pulled herself closer to him, his warm scent melting her very thoughts. Her hands played with the collar of his leather jacket, fingers delicately tracing the fraying stitches and worn edges. “Why don’t we just skate together for a minute?”   
“Fine but if I fall I’m dragging you down with me,” he gave her a huff as she took his hand in hers and started to move them along the side of the rink. “If I hurt my arm you’re going up on that stage and playing the piano tomorrow morning.” She rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle.   
“Miss Marie will set your arm herself before she lets someone else play for her theater.” She gave his hand a squeeze. “Hell, I think if you were any older she be in love with you.”   
He wiggled his brows at her mischievously. “Oi, you think I really have a shot with Miss Marie? I do have a thing for blondes.” She let go of his hand and proceeded to skate ahead, going backwards so she could watch as he stumbled towards the wall without her guidance. “Hey, that’s not cool, Maka!” He fell into the wall with a pout, waiting for Maka to come back to rescue him. She took her time, doing a few small spins and loops before returning to his side with a satisfied grin.   
“Oh, I’m sorry Soul!” She brought her hands to his waist and pulled herself against him. “I thought some other blonde would come around to save you. How unfortunate.” He feigned a scowl at her teasing and they continued to skate hand in hand for a time. They fell into comfortable conversation, Soul talking about the theater kids and Maka letting him know all of the office gossip she had heard from Liz.   
The ride home from the rink was serene. The way the wind and Soul felt against Maka was almost over whelming. His broad shoulders flexing under her touch were simply tantalizing and made something within her insatiable. Her mind filled with want and suddenly she found herself distracted by the thought of how his shoulders felt without the clothes between them. She imagined tracing down each curve of his muscles, trailing her tongue down his back and maybe down his abdomen too…   
“Maka, we’re home.” Red eyes stared back at her quizzically. “You good? You seem kind of out of it.”   
“Yeah!” It came out pitcher than she had meant it to, and she could feel her cheeks burning. “Y-yeah I’m fine. Just… fine.” She let out a frustrated sigh and went ahead, not daring to look Soul in the eye. Though, she was sure he had an all to knowing grin on his face as he followed behind.   
Three floors later, Maka found herself quickly pinned against the door as soon as it was closed. Lips meshed together fervently and Maka discovered she really liked the way he groaned against her lips as she tugged on his hair. Soul retaliates by nipping her bottom lip and sucking it between his teeth. Their hips ground against each other. Finding a rhythm that worked for them both was simple, all Soul had to do was give Maka a little lift to get her hips up to his. Typically, Soul was less inclined to fuck Maka against their apartment door like a sex deprived teen, but he would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed her. It had been a while since he saw her for more than 30 minutes at a time, and usually they didn’t even get that. Recently Maka had been picking up more hours at the office to help out with planning the charity event and he had been trying to help get the theater set up and ready for all of the upcoming events. Long story short, it had been a long miserable few months filled with lots of coffee and a few short kisses here and there.   
“Soul. Pants. Off. Now.” Maka pleaded between kisses, and Soul could hear her loud and clear. Quickly unbuttoning her pants, he pulled the waistband down to free her beautiful ass. It took some shimmying to get them off, with no help of Maka who refused to unwrap her legs from around his waist. He slowly dragged his finger along her soaked panties, drawing a soft whimper from Maka’s lips. “Soul, please!”  
“Hey, now.” He continued his ministrations, repeating slow torturous circles. “Don’t be so impatient, angel.” The glare Maka gave him didn’t exactly have its desired effect, instead he found it to be a testament to how adorable his girlfriend really was. God, did he love this woman. He slid the wet cotton aside and pumped two digits into her languidly. He was decidedly in no rush, much to Maka’s protest. Watching Maka come undone was Soul’s favorite part. The sound of her hitched breath, the uncontrollable quiver of her legs, the face of absolute pleasure, it was just for him. He was the only one who got to see this side of her and it was absolutely mesmerizing.  
He got down on his knees, releasing one of her legs to give her some balance as he placed the other over his shoulder. He quickened the pace of his fingers, and kissed his way up her in thigh, sucking and licking a few spots along the way. He took extra care to leave a hickey where her leg and her core meet, before bringing his mouth to her clit. Maka threw her head back and bucked her hips against his hand, her legs shaking as she reached her climax. Soul continued to tease her, slowing down as she came down from her stupor. He removed his fingers from her, sucking them clean with a sound pop!  
Maka gently tugged on his soft locks, signaling for him to come back up to kiss her. He held the back of her thighs to hold her steady as she made haste with unbuttoning and pulling down his jeans. She followed suit with his boxers, freeing his erection and drawing a hiss from his lips. She began to slowly run her fingers along his shaft. Soul sucked in a sharp breath and hid his face into the crook of her neck. “Jesus Christ, Maka.” She pumped him slowly, paying extra attention to the way his breath hitched when she ran her thumb over his vein. She helped line him up, and he slowly entered her with an exhausted groan. She used to door to push herself against him and he hiked her up so she could wrap her legs around him fully once more. The pace gradually picked up until Soul could feel himself begin to unwind. “Fuck, Maka.” He pounded into her senselessly, pulling out as he hit his own climax. They slowly slid to the floor, Soul holding Maka in his embrace as they lay in a very sticky, sweaty pile of tangled limbs. Maka let out a soft chuckle.  
“Do you think we can cuddle on the couch? My back is kinda sore.” He kissed the top of her head, helping her up so they could collapse on the couch. He stroked her hair and hummed one of the accompaniments he’d been practicing, though Maka couldn’t tell which one. “Hey, Soul?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you think you can play for me again? I know you only really play for the theater to make Miss Marie happy, but I was kind of hoping you’d maybe play something for me? It’s okay if you don’t want to. I don’t want to-“ He put a finger to her lips, waiting until she was silent to speak.  
“Yeah. I can play for you.” She tilted her head upward and placed a kiss along his jawline.  
“Thank you, Soul.”


End file.
